A love that cannot be
by A single star
Summary: Set after 'The rules of engagement'. Jason reflects on past events and how his love for Ariadne has grown. He wonders if they will ever have the chance to be together or is it just a fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a one shot I thought up while watching Saturday's episode of Atlantis, I hope you enjoy, depending how well it does I might make it longer. **

Jason stood from the bench he was sat on staring straight ahead where she had stood a moment ago. He remembered how Ariadne looked so elegant and beautiful as she spoke. It was like music playing softly every time she would speak. Jason believed from the moment he had first seen her in the palace when they all had to choose a stone it was love. But it wasn't until he had helped her reunite with her brother that they became closer.

The words he had spoken to Therus had slipped from his mouth he hadn't meant them to escape from his heart. But he would have done or sacrificed anything to have Ariadne stay in the city even if it meant they could never be together.

Jason knew deep down that Pythagoras's words were true but that didn't mean he would stop fighting for her hand. When he had learnt of her betrothal to Heptarian nothing wasn't going to stop him entering the tournament to prove his worthiness.

He walking towards the barred window watching as people wandered passed, market stalls stood with all sorts of items to purchase. The necklace she had taken was burning against his skin just like the kiss they had shared. He could feel the sparks fly as they touched but he wondered if Ariadne had felt it also.

The fight had been a close one he had really thought Heptarian would kill him then and there in front of all those people. Jason had seen the hatred in his eyes as he brought the knife close to his throat. But he knew that Heptarian wanted to please Ariadne so he had fought the urge.

He himself had wanted to badly injure Heptarian why couldn't the people see the person he really was. Jason had been thinking about the agreement he had made with Circe a lot over the past few days. If he didn't murder the queen his friends would pay the price he just couldn't let that happen.

But how was he to murder the queen without any of the palace guards catching him it was impossible a death wish even. He thoughts there was something strange about the queen that day he had been made to leap over the bull, pain like nothing he had felt swept over him all of a sudden. Medusa had explained afterwards that she had seen the queen using a voodoo doll. Whatever she was planning wasn't good he had to act fast before she strikes like a cobra in the desert.

Faint footsteps caused Jason to look around to see who it was. Hercules and Pythagoras stood in the archway looking hopeful. "Well what happened? Hercules bellowed eager to know. Jason shook his head and walked towards them ready to just go home and rest his aching body.

"Nothing happened". Hercules raised his hand and hit him on his bad shoulder causing him to yell out.

"You need to learn the language of love, take me and Medusa for instants were like that". He connected two of his fingers together. Pythagoras rolled his eyes along with Jason they both knew that this wouldn't be the last of his talk of Medusa for the night.

"Just because she seems to have forgiven you does not mean you're suddenly connected". He added causing Hercules to shoot his old friend a glare. Jason tuned out of the argument between the two men and found himself looking up at the palace wondering what Ariadne was doing.

Right now he knew exactly how Hercules was feeling whenever he talked about Medusa. He was clinging onto hope because that's all they had really. Hope that someday they could be together happily, without all the complications. When Ariadne had agreed to meet him the night before the tournament he had opened his heart to her but had it broken at the same time. The way she had tears spilling down her face had made him want to reach out and wipe them away. To pull her into his arms and comfort her, but instead he had stood listening to her words hoping they weren't true. Jason was glad when she had accepted the necklace he wore.

The three of them walked along the half empty streets chatting away happily. "I think a celebration is in order". Hercules announced as they neared the local place to drink.

"And what would we be celebrating? There was silence for a second before he answered.

"The victory of Jason of course". They came to a stop outside of the building. "And of course the forgiveness of Medusa". Pythagoras went to argue but stayed quiet when Medusa appeared in the door way. Hercules wore a triumphant look on his face, following her inside. Jason and Pythagoras decided to just leave him to it and walk away.

The next few days were fairly quiet for the trio which they found strange considering their knack for finding trouble. During the day they had been occupying themselves with odd jobs here and there. But at night Jason found himself leaving the house to meet with Ariadne just outside of the palace. Lately they had been spending a lot of time together, getting to know each other properly.

Ariadne had shared many of her hidden secrets with him and Jason had tried to explain best he could just how he found himself in the city. At around midnight they would part with a kiss and promises to meet the following night. One night Jason had entered the house having just departed from Ariadne to find Pythagoras sat at the table looking at some charts or old books.

He had looked up sleepily nearly falling off his chair with the shock of seeing Jason letting himself back into the house. Pythagoras had questioned him but he had kept tight lipped as to where he had gone. The following night however Pythagoras and a very reluctant Hercules followed Jason.

They were shocked to find him meeting Ariadne both wondering how they met without being followed by one of the palace guards. They both agreed to keep quiet about the meeting until Hercules blurted it out while drunk which resulted in Pythagoras explaining the whole story. By the end of the story Jason found himself laughing at their foolishness, he had asked what they thought he was doing.

The two men shrugged clueless which cause Jason to laugh harder. He knew his friends only meant well and was trying to look out for him. He felt blessed to have such friends even if they did have their faults. They had followed him into many situations including fighting a Minotaur and Maenads. The future may be daunting but for now he was living in the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for the reviews/ story alerts and favourites, you will be glad to know I'm going to carry on this story. It won't be following the series, just my own version really, hope you enjoy and please continue to give feedback.**

Ariadne stared out of the place window into the crowded streets of Atlantis. Right now all she had on her mind was Jason; it had been a few days since they had last seen each other. She somewhat missed him but she wouldn't admit that out loud just yet. She turned away from the window to see her step mother in the doorway of her room.

"Ariadne I was wondering if you would be up to taking a walk with me? She tried not to scowl when answering her so she kept a plain face with no emotions.

"And why is that? Pasiphae smiled sweetly trying not to show how she was getting annoyed. "Does there have to be a reason behind why I want to spend some time with you, I fear we are growing a part".

Ariadne bit her tongue trying hard not to answer her back. After all she didn't want her step mother finding out about why she was going down to the temple a lot lately. It wasn't that she cared what Pasiphae though it's more of what she might do. She knew her father loved her dear but he also loved his wife and with the right evidence he believed her word.

"Very well, where will we be going on this walk? The other woman smiled triumphantly.

"To the gardens after all it is a nice day and the garden is looking beautiful". Ariadne nodded and made her way across the room making sure not to look back towards the window as she went. He wouldn't mind if she was a little bit late right?

They walked in silence through the palace, passing guards and servants rushing around.

"What a beautiful sight". Pasiphae stepped out into the sun shine with her arms wide.

"Yes it is truly amazing". Ariadne followed thinking of the time she was wasting, was this a plot? Did her step mother already know? She shook her head trying to rid of the thoughts and not to look so worried. "Why is the real reason you wanted to talk? Pasiphae turned around sharply a wicked glint in her eye.

"I have been talking to Heptarian and he is saddened by the news of you not excepting his hand in marriage". Ariadne plucked a flower from the nearest flower bed and took a seat on one of the many stone benches.

"I find that hard to believe, he did not look upset the other day when he was following me". The queen frowned fighting the urge to practice her curses.

"What are you up to exactly? She smiled standing from the stone bench feeling that she had spent enough time here.

"I am not up to anything simply just praying to the gods". And with that she turned and left but that wasn't without Pasiphae having the last say.

"I will find out what you are up to and put a stop to it". Ariadne rushed quickly to her room and collected her cloak, she pulled it over her shoulders and left. She weaved in and out of the great columns of the palace trying her hardest not to be seen. Luckily the guards didn't stop her or even see. With a sigh of relief Ariadne pulled the hood from her cloak over her head as she walked down the crowded streets.

She stopped at the correct building and smiled pushing the door open and going inside towards the steps. She felt her heart hammering in her chest when she came to a stop beside the wooden door. What was she doing? Ariadne knew that deep down no matter how much she loved him it could never really be.

If they ever got caught the consequences would be fatal was it worth it? She was just about to turn around and walk away when the wooden door opened revealing the trio. Hercules was the first to spot the princess.

"Ariadne what a lovely surprise". Jason pushed the heavy man out of the way and stepped forward nervously.

"What are you doing here? She looked at the other two men feeling anxiously.

"I ". She tried to think of something that they would believe but came up blank.

"Well if you don't mind we're off to collect herbs for some". Hercules stopped mid-sentence when Pythagoras elbowed him in the stomach. "I mean for this fancy dish". He shrugged like nothing had happened.

"I better be going". Ariadne turned around to leave but was stopped by Jason.

"Wait you could come with us? Hercules shook his head while throwing his arms in front of him.

"I do not know what if I get seen? She looked up into his eyes trying to fight the smile coming to her lips.

"We will make sure you won't be". The princess nodded looking down at the dusty ground.

"Very well, but I cannot be too long". Jason smiled widely, grabbing a basket off the floor and going on towards the steps. Ariadne waited until Hercules and Pythagoras had passed before following closely behind with her hood up.

"You know we are never going to be able to get passed the guards at the gate". He muttered to Jason trying to keep up with his long strides.

"We could say she is a sick relative? Ariadne tried not to laugh at their ideas she heard from walking behind them. Once they reached the gates Hercules stepped forward ready to hit the guards with their excuse but it never happened, they were instantly let through.

"That was odd". Jason fell into step beside Ariadne as they ventured further and further away from the city.

"I think the guards had more pressing matters with that boy off near the corner". She fixed her eyes straight ahead trying not to look into his eyes.

"Why was it you really came today? How was she supposed to answer that question, was it by telling him her true feeling? How she thought about him no stop day and night, or lie.

"I got a little lost". Even though it hurt to lie on this occasion she felt she had to.

"Right because you go and knock on random doors to surprise people? Ariadne looked up quickly not expecting his voice to be so harsh. She stayed silent glad when Hercules and Pythagoras caught them up as they reached the woods.

"So let's find this flower or whatever you described it as and get out of here, these woods always….". He looked towards the other two then at Ariadne. "There are many great dangers in here I would not want the princess to get hurt". Jason rolled his eyes knowing what he really meant.

Pythagoras took a look around then led them up a stony path near a clearing. They all walked in silence for a few minutes not really having much to say. Jason already felt guilty for taking the harsh tone with Ariadne he wanted to tell her many of things but his frustration got the better of him.

"Ha ha". Pythagoras knelt down beside a nearby tree and plucked what looked like a flower from the ground. "This is what we are looking for". He stated proudly looking around for any signs of more of the strange flower.

Just then a scream could be heard Jason whipped around and saw something stood with its arms wrapped firmly around the princess. He stepped forward ready to fight whatever it was but was baffled when more stepped out from behind the trees. "My point exactly there is always something lurking about in these woods".


End file.
